


It's the Thought That Counts

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I love these old men, Kissing, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: James finally got the promotion he was working hard for so Qrow and Clover cook him a celebration dinner....It doesn't exactly go as planned...
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [complexhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/gifts).



> I finally wrote my OT3! Lucky IronQrow! I love these three so much and I want them to be happy together!
> 
> But anyway I wrote this for complexhero's birthday! Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also thanks to Sorkari for helping me with the idea!

James had finally gotten the promotion he’d been working so hard for. He’d been taking on extra work, staying late at the office and hadn’t taken any vacation time. Qrow and Clover were missing him greatly but they knew this was important to him so they did their best to help him. Once he told them he got the promotion they decided to surprise him with a nice home cooked meal for dinner. It was his first day after being promoted so they knew he’d be working extra hard while learning new things. This was their special treat for him as Qrow normally didn’t cook and Clover was also busy with his work and didn’t always have the time but tonight was different.

“Alright, the sauce is simmering and the pasta is boiling so everything should be ready soon!” Clover exclaimed enthusiastically while Qrow glanced at the time.

“Just in time for Jimmy, he should be back soon.” Qrow said with a smile.

“Well then, while we’re waiting, let’s clean up!” Clover sounded chipper as he spoke.

Qrow looked less than thrilled at the idea. “Ugh, can’t we clean up later?”

“Come on Qrow, it's better to get it out of the way sooner!” Clover told him matter of factly. “And I bet everything will be ready by the time we finish.”

“Okay fine.” Qrow looked reluctant still but then Clover gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he perked up.

“I’ll give you a nice reward later for your efforts.” Clover gave him a cheeky smile.

“Feels weird to get a reward when we did this for Jimmy…” Qrow muttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Who says I can’t reward both of you?” Clover asked with a tilt of his head.

Qrow smiled. “Well, I won’t say no then.” 

“Right answer, good boy.” Clover said teasingly.

“Don’t patronise me.” Qrow warned with narrowed eyes.

“Why not?” Clover fluttered his eyelashes in mock innocence.

“Because you’ll only be getting punishments.” Qrow told him firmly.

“Oh I’m counting on it.” Clover said with a wink and then got started on cleaning up.

“Brat…” Qrow muttered under his breath and then started helping him.

After they finished cleaning up Qrow strained the pasta noodles and then carried them to the simmering sauce.

“Okay let's combine these with the sauce-woah!” He yelped in surprise as he suddenly tripped and started falling forward. Thankfully, Clover caught him before he fell but sadly the pot had slipped out of his hands already and the noodles were all over the floor.

“Qrow, you okay?” Clover asked him in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine but the pasta…” Qrow sounded dejected as he stared at the mess on the floor.

“It's okay we can make more, it’ll just take a bit longer.” Clover tried to reassure him.

“Guess you’re right… but still… I’m sorry-” Qrow started to apologize but his boyfriend interrupted him.

“No no, none of that! It wasn’t your fault Qrow, accidents just happen sometimes.” Clover’s voice was warm and gentle.

“Okay…” Qrow spoke quietly as he went to lean his hand on the counter but instead his hand hit the handle of the pan the sauce was in and then there was sauce all over the floor but luckily it didn’t hit either of them. They both stared at the mess for a while and then Qrow slumped into Clover and heaved out a defeated sigh. 

Clover wrapped his arms around Qrow and hugged him tight. “Qrow?”

Qrow hugged him back. “Just… give me a minute.”

Clover smiled and said, “Okay, take all the time you need.”

\---

James stepped into his home and noticed the smell of spices in the air. If he had to guess, it was probably a tomato based dish.

“Qrow, Clover? I’m home.” He called out as he put his briefcase down and slipped his shoes and coat off. 

“Welcome home! We’re in the kitchen!” He heard Clover call back.

So he made his way over to the kitchen to see his two boyfriends holding each other. And then he noticed the noodles and sauce all over the floor.

“Uh… What happened in here?” He asked them with wide eyes.

“Just a little cooking mishap, it's fine.” Clover told him casually as he continued to hold Qrow.

“It's not fine!” Qrow exclaimed as he pulled away from the hug slightly. “I ruined dinner!”

“I already told you it wasn’t your fault!” Clover shot back firmly but with his usual gentleness that made his boyfriends’ hearts flutter.

Qrow was about to protest his words but James interrupted him.

“You two made dinner?” He asked.

He noticed Qrow wince just as Clover, looking sheepish, spoke, “Yeah, we wanted to surprise you to celebrate your promotion.” 

James smiled fondly at them. “Well I certainly am surprised…” 

Qrow gave him a flat look. “This is not the surprise we wanted to give you.”

James wrapped his arms around their shoulders and gave them each a kiss on the temple making them both relax a bit more. “Thank you, knowing you were thinking of me is enough for me.” He leaned down and kissed Qrow and then turned to kiss Clover. “I love you both dearly.”

They both smiled softly at him and then Clover said, “We love you too James.” 

“Hey speak for yourself.” Qrow said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and the famous Branwen smirk on his face. James and Clover preferred the shy Branwen smile as it was more endearing. 

“Look who’s being a brat now.” Clover said with a shake of his head. “Guess you’ll be getting a punishment later, not a reward.”

“Hey wait-”

“Alright that’s enough of that.” James said as he pulled his scroll out of his pocket. “I’m going to order pizza and then help you two clean up.” He gave them a knowing smirk as he finished. “And then I’ll think about rewarding you both for being such thoughtful boyfriends.”

Qrow and Clover stared at him for a bit and then scrambled to get the mess cleaned up. He shook his head fondly at them as he prepared to order the pizza.

\---

They finished cleaning up the kitchen just as the pizza arrived. James always ordered from a place that did thin crust pizza and had better quality ingredients. When it came to toppings he was the most basic out of the three men, preferring the standard types of toppings such as meat and various veggies. Clover liked strong flavours such as black olives and anchovies while Qrow was the least picky as he’d eat most anything. He was the only one who liked pineapple on pizza and his boyfriends called him a heathen for it but they still loved him nonetheless. 

They sat down at the table and ate. It had been awhile since they all ate together. It was nice to just be in each other’s presence, to bask in the happiness of their love. They talked about their individual days such as James’ first day after his promotion and Qrow and Clover’s cooking adventures. James didn’t want to laugh in case it upset Qrow but he couldn’t help himself. Thankfully, Qrow wasn’t upset about the incident anymore and he laughed along with his boyfriends.

After dinner, they all cuddled up close on the couch with James in the middle, Qrow on his right and Clover on his left. They had a big blanket covering them as they watched a movie about a girl who turned into a cat so that she could spend time with her crush.

“This movie is cute and all but didn’t somebody promise a reward?” Qrow turned to James with an expectant look.

“I said that when I was young and naive and not full of pizza.” James replied simply, not looking away from the movie.

“Well, you do have the whole weekend to make it up to us.” Clover stated matter of factly before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

James turned to him and said, “Oh don’t worry, I have it all planned out.” And then promptly went back to the movie.

Qrow narrowed his eyes and then moved to sit in James’ lap. His taller lover moved his hand to rest on the small of his back and began to message it while Clover placed his hand on Qrow’s leg and rubbed soothing circles into it. 

“Are you going to tell us any of these plans?” Qrow asked in a sultry purr.

James finally looked at him, a smug smirk on his face. “You’re just going to have to be patient and wait.”

Qrow groaned in frustration while Clover chuckled and said, “Well I guess this is the punishment we promised each other, pretty bird.”

His lithe lover rolled his eyes and grumbled out, “Fine, I’ll wait… But I won’t like it.” He then leaned his head on James’ shoulder and made himself more comfortable.

Clover smiled warmly at him as he settled back in to watch the rest of the movie with James’ arm wrapped around his waist.

In this moment James knew there was no place he’d rather be than in the embrace of the two men he loved most in the world.

  
  



End file.
